Tears of Reminiscence
by CrimsonLeather
Summary: Yukimura Sanada went off to avenge the death of his friend, but was defeated. Now, he was only waiting for death to take him, to only lead him back to his beloved friend. A story of friendship and love of three warriors. A YukiMitsu story.
1. I : A Warrior's End

All right, hajimemashite! This is my first story, and I'm proud of it!! Tis just a little experiment I'm working on... The story is about the bond of Yukimura, Kanetsugu, and Mitsunari, but there is going to be (mostly/mainly) a YukimuraMitsunari pairing, maybe a bit light... I couldn't make real action, even if I wanted to... there might be other pairings, but maybe I'll be spontaneous on these. Some parts of the story are actual scenes from the game (Samurai Warriors 2), I just tweaked them a bit.

Anyway, I don't own Samurai Warriors, neither do I own their characters and other stuff. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter I: A Warrior's End

A GREAT thunder clashed through the night; lightning sped throughout the dim sky. Rain poured heavily on the outside courts of the Osaka Castle. A mass of bodies of soldiers lay on muddy grounds. An immense battle had taken place.

_It was over…_

Among the fallen soldiers, the crimson warrior was one of them. Barely alive, but not completely dead, he remained there with his face on cold, soaked floor.

_It's over… I had made my stand, but it's now over…_

Yukimura Sanada stared at the spattering rain. Little puddles formed near where he lay. His sight was a blur, but he could see the ripples coming closer… He could hear the rain hitting on metal armour and soil… it was all so clear, now that it was silent.

_The Tokugawa has won… they will reign Japan, like they said they would…_

Someone was there. Maybe more than one. Possibly a troop looking for survivors in this vast graveyard… but it didn't matter anymore.

_I… I wasn't able to avenge your death… maybe not ever close… I promised… I vowed… but I failed you…_

The sound of footsteps and clanking armour were close by. Vague, soft voices whispered to each other.

_Please… please…_

If he hadn't been this injured, Yukimura could've stirred to look who was coming closer; there was definitely someone approaching. But, so what? He would die, anyway.

_…I'm going to die soon… very soon…_

"I found him! He's here!"

"Are you sure!"

"It's him!"

"Yukimura? Yukimura!"

Someone had found him. He could hear them running, closer by the second. One of them dropped on his knees to take a look at the crimson warrior.

"Yukimura! Yukimura, are you all right?"

"I-is he alive?"

"He's barely breathing…"

"Yukimura…!"

The voice was, indeed, familiar. He knew this man, but for some reason he couldn't remember… maybe because death has finally found him, and is making preparations for travel to paradise, or hell…

_I'm going to die… my last wish here on Earth… is for you… to forgive me…_

His body moved on its own. He could clearly see the sky. It was still dark, still raining…

"Yukimura! Can you hear me? Please, say something…"

A man was looking down at him. He knew him. But due to the blur, he couldn't make out the face. Even his sense of hearing was starting to fail him.

"Yuki…! Y…mura…! Are you…th me…? Hey…! Oh, this… rible…!"

The man lowered his face to take a closer look, or maybe to hold him closer.

_… Forgive me… Let me go to your side once again…_

The man suddenly held Yukimura in his arms. But it wasn't because of grief… as though there was a sign of hope that he could still live. He must've moved a finger, or something.

"You're going to be all right, okay? Once we find shelter, we'll get you a doctor immediately…"

Then, out of the blue, Yukimura gave a soft groan.

_Let me go to you… I want to be in your arms… Let me stay with you…_

He groaned, starting to move his lips. He started to form a word silently while groaning. He longed for it. He longed for this one word:

"M…Mitsu…nari…"

Yukimura let out one last moan before, slowly, closing his eyes and was blanketed by darkness, letting everything else fade away.

-

-

The battle was won. The Tokugawa has finally overcome each and every one of its enemies, and Kanetsugu Naoe tolerated the fact that he was among the Tokugawa ranks, bearing in mind that he had fought the honour that he vowed to protect. He defeated many officers he commanded with his two best friends before. Not only defeated, but slain as well. It was unnecessary – he didn't want to do it. But, if he hadn't, the Tokugawa would have finished every last trace of the Uesugi clan… every single one of his beloved master's clan. Kanetsugu had to choose, and chose the safety of the Uesugi over his "undying" honour. Therefore, he left the Toyotomi after… that's right, the loss at Sekigahara. Word was that his friend had died there…

_And I joined the Tokugawa… leaving what I had cared for…_

Kanetsugu remembered what had happened back in the Sanada Ward, where he was defending the cannons when Yukimura Sanada came and fought him.

_"I have no choice!" Kanetsugu remembered telling him. "They were going to terminate the Uesugi! I was torn, Yukimura… I didn't know what else to do!"_

_"Lord Kanetsugu," replied the crimson warrior. "I have always looked up to you as a man of honour… Though I am deeply saddened by our situation now, there is no turning back… so, come!"_

_"I… don't have the right to be called that way…"_

_"Then, come and fight, Kanetsugu!"_

_"No!"_

_Yukimura gazed at the figure before him. He can't help but stare into his eyes. Kanetsugu slowly walked back._

_"No, Yukimura," he said, his voice faltering. "I will not fight… I cannot fight a dear friend…"_

_"Kanetsugu…"_

_"I can't… I'm leaving the Sanada Ward to you… I just can't go through this, Yukimura…"_

_"But, Kanetsugu-!"_

_"Stop! Please…" Kanetsugu turned his back on him. "I have already betrayed my honour…"_

_Before Yukimura could speak, the tall warrior sped off through the gate._

_"Kanetsugu! Lord Kanetsugu!"_

_His yell continued on even if they were meters apart. But Kanetsugu had the urge to look back, and the sight to behold pained him even more than he had already felt._

_"Kanetsugu-!"_

_A mass of soldiers had surrounded Yukimura. Although he knew Yukimura was strong, he could not bear to see his friend in danger. Kanetsugu was about to run to his rescue when one of the officers of Tokugawa suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him from his pursuit._

_"Master Kanetsugu! Are you all right?"_

_"Yes, I am…" his voice trailed off._

_"That Sanada would have been dangerous if you hadn't escaped" – Kanetsugu winced hearing this – "but we'll be able to get the ward after!"_

_Kanetsugu dared not to speak, and waited for a chance to go on and fight. But even if he was free from the officers, he couldn't lay a finger on the soldiers. But he did not have a choice. He had to fight to the very end…_

A drop of rain hit his face, and Kanetsugu was brought back to reality.

"It'll be pouring hard in a while. You sure you just wanna stand out there?"

Kanetsugu looked to see who was behind him.

It was Masamune Date.

"I was watching you a while back," the one-eyed warrior said, approaching Kanetsugu. "For a moment there, I thought you were dead."

"I think "turned to stone" is a proper term," Kanetsugu replied, turning to him.

Masamune ignored the correction and glared at the scenic garden he realized they were in.

"What are you doing here?" Kanetsugu asked.

"I was just wondering the same," Masamune said.

It was quite uneasy for them to be standing there without having to quarrel about, the usual, honourable, dishonourable, and irritating things about either of them.

One of them had to start talking.

This posed to be difficult, they both thought. They each gave small glances then turned to the other way, waiting for either of them to speak up.

Definitely, someone had to break the silence.

Masamune decided to start.

"So…" There it is: one word. But he lost any idea what to say next. _Come on_, he told himself. _Think of something!_

"What is it?" Kanetsugu tried to sound calm, although lost in thought.

Masamune looked at the tall warrior. He was looking blankly at the ground; clearly he wasn't paying too much attention. What could he be thinking? Maybe…

"Did you get to fight him?" he asked.

Kanetsugu jerked a bit, his eyes met Masamune's.

"Who?"

"You know… your friend? The one you talked about before."

Yukimura. Kanetsugu remembered mentioning about him to Masamune, in one of their many arguments.

"I… had a chance, but I couldn't… I just couldn't…"

Masamune looked at the man once again. His head had bowed and his hands were clenched. This will be troublesome. He had to change the subject.

"Uh, so… well, Lord Ieyasu had ordered to clean up the field… get rid of the bodies and other things… some have started."

This didn't seem interesting at the moment, but something told Kanetsugu to listen.

"Well, one of them said they saw someone moving from one of the heaps of bodies. I thought it was quite interesting, so I decided to ask him." – This made Kanetsugu glance at Masamune. – "He said it was a bit far off, but he caught a glimpse of his armour before he fell to the ground again… said it was red all over. He even mentioned the name Yukimura Sanada. Well, it could be him, right? I wasn't listening that well, so maybe it wasn't him…

"I'm not making much sense, now, am I? I mean, the opposing side should be wiped out completely… but there could be a chance…"

Kanetsugu's eyes were wide open. A light inside him seemed to have sparked.

"I just thought I'd tell you. You know, if you'd like to know." Masamune looked away.

"Where did they see him?" Kanetsugu asked. A hint of excitement started him up.

"Outside, somewhere in the castle grounds – hey, where are you going?"

Kanetsugu was about to walk out, but then turned to face the startled warrior.

"To find Yukimura."

Masamune stared at him. He was determined. But it was just a story. What if it had not been him?

"But we're not sure if it is him. What if it isn't?"

For a moment, Kanetsugu formed a smile on his lips.

"I cannot fail to act on this chance. I have to see if it is him." Kanetsugu knew that Yukimura was a strong man. He believed in the crimson warrior. He hoped it would be him.

_This guy is unbelievable!_ Masamune tried to study Kanetsugu and his ways, but somehow it would never seem logical – to him, anyway.

"But it's going to rain hard soon. It'll be difficult to look for him."

What is he doing? Showing concern for the man? He never showed much concern for him… not in a million years!

"There will be a way… somehow."

Silence fell over the two of them. There was still time to search…

"Then, at least, I would give him a proper burial," he said, and slowly added, "It's the least that I could do…"

Silence again. He had to do it now.

"I should be going-"

"If that is what you want," Masamune hurriedly said. "Then I will help you."

He's _completely_ lost his mind! What was this one-eyed dragon thinking? He was actually going to _help_ him? This… this imbecile! Has he finally turned into one, as well? The idea made him shudder inside. He was going to help this man who, he added to himself, would never, _ever_ shut up about honour. And he just hated that so much! Now what did this act show? Kindness?

Or is it really concern?

He shook the ideas off his head. It's just a little search for one man over _thousands_ of bodies on the fields. What harm could that bring?

_This isn't logical at all_, Masamune thought.

Kanetsugu watched the smaller man as he fidgeted in his place. This time, Kanetsugu let out a soft chuckle. Masamune reddened in the face.

"W-what are you laughing at?" he blurted out.

"I'm sorry," Kanetsugu said, bowing his head. "It's just strange… but thank you."

Masamune beamed inside. He felt lighter than usual. It was strange, indeed. Before he realized he would start showing this to the other man, he forced everything to feel heavy again. This is stupid…

"Don't thank me yet," he firmly said. "We haven't even started."

Kanetsugu nodded and walked up the stone steps, and Masamune strode after him.

-

Perched upon the gate to the outer courts of the castle, the Iga ninja, Hanzo Hattori, silently watched the two figures exit the small scenic garden. He specifically recognized the tall hat and the crest on the helmet of the other man. The one-eyed Date accompanying the tall man of honour? Although it is none of his business, this could prove interesting…

And with that, he disappeared into shadow.

* * *

That's all for the first chapter. Yay, one whole chapter!! -party-

Then the second...scribble scribble...

Yukimura: Hmm... we'd appreciate comments please!

(Where'd you come from...??)


	2. II : Rescue Pursuit

*emerges* Hey there guys!! I'm _finally_ back with the second chapter!! Yehey! Yahoo! _Pai pai pai pai~!_

Yukimura: I guess I'll do the introductions for now... she doesn't own Samurai Warriors, nor does she own any of the characters, even me. I just happened to be here. She would like to pass a word of warning to the audience that this chapter is fairly longer than the first, and possibly is the longest... possibly. And, further more, this chapter uses an exceeding amount of repetetive techniques, so... watch out.

Umm... yeah, please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter II: Rescue Pursuit

A group of soldiers jogged through the muddy fields; it had started to pour hard over the Osaka Castle. Three officers each led a party, searching the thousands of bodies that lay on the ground.

The awful stillness of the environment was nothing to Kanetsugu. He had to look for his friends, who—heaven knows—could still be alive.

The sound of rattling armor made him stir. Could it be Yukimura?

"Quiet down, men!" hissed the officer behind him. Kanetsugu sighed, half of him relieved, the other half had hoped it was Yukimura who moved.

"S-sir!" whispered the soldier. Masamune glanced at them. They were trembling. Their swords seemed to vibrate, the sound echoing. Pathetic. It was pathetic to Masamune. _Weak imbeciles_, he thought.

Kanetsugu found this disturbing, but he understood them. To search in a vast area of bodies for just _one_ man could result to many questions: Why would Kanetsugu want to find this man? How could they possibly find him (or, at least, recognize him) from the thousands lying on the same area? Where does Master Kanetsugu get this hope of finding him, when their chance is around one to a million? Is he that important to him?

But Kanetsugu believed they had a chance of one to a hundred. After all, they had Motoku Fujitsuka (the officer accompanying Kanetsugu and Masamune) who claimed to have seen Yukimura, and had shared this information with the young Date.

Motoku was newly recruited before the Tokugawa decided to lay siege on Osaka Castle. He had become an officer when they fought against the Sanada while most of Ieyasu Tokugawa's best warriors fought alongside him in Sekigahara. They were, however, son outnumbered and pushed back, and was forced to retreat.

One could say Motoku accepted the mission to participate in the siege of Osaka Castle for payback, and so was put in ranks with Kanetsugu Naoe to raid the Sanada Ward. Motoku was considered new—and young, as well—and, therefore, was ordered to stay at the entrance of the ward. Enemy soldiers led him t stray from the entrance and, by the time he realized he was no longer at his position, Kanetsugu had run from the ward. But, for some reason, the tall warrior turned back to face the soldier—who Motoku recognized as Yukimura—being surrounded by their own men. Motoku, then, forcefully grabbed Kanetsugu's arm and pulled him away. "That Sanada would have been dangerous if you hadn't escaped," he remembered telling the tall warrior. "But we'll be able to get the ward after!"

They were able to seize the ward and the rest of the castle in the end, but Kanetsugu strangely disappeared from battle and, therefore, was not part of the capture. Motoku pondered about this for quite a while, and then decided to ask the Naoe. However, Lord Tokugawa had given an order to "clean" the castle up, and he was pulled in by his fellow officers.

That's when Motoku noticed Yukimura's flaming-red armor.

While officers were madly stacking heaps of bodies, Motoku had taken a brief intake of breath and looked around him. Most of the corpses were piled on two or three heaps, each appearing to be black hills with grey arms and legs. Their weapons were still scattered on the ground—swords, spears, _naginata_, shields… this was his job, to collect the discarded items. It had something to do with the blacksmith, renewing and recycling the metal and wood, and…

That's when he saw Yukimura. The crimson warrior gripped on his cross-spear as he limped from pile to another. His face was dirtied from blows and scars, his arms were bruised, the cloths of his armor were tattered, and the plates were bent and stained. Motoku could tell Yukimura was having hard time breathing; his jaw moved lower and trembled, and one of his hands was clutching his chest. It was such a petty sight and Motoku found it hard to watch him.

He was stunned. Time seemed to have stopped; nobody, but Motoku, had noticed Yukimura. Was it because everyone was too busy? Or, maybe the man was too far away to see? Or maybe time has really stopped. Maybe the gods have wanted this to happen.

There was a sudden thud. The crimson warrior lay on the ground, unable to move. He just stood up and fell down again. Useless, but… sad.

Did he want to show sympathy? Or, perhaps, his last bit of honor?

It could have been honor. Even if Motoku wanted to defeat Yukimura, he knew, somehow, that this warrior showed a high sense of honor—to his family, the Takeda, and his late lord.

Come to think of it, why was he, Yukimura, so determined to fight back? Why didn't he just escape like what most officers do? What is it that even in this state he still pushes to stand up? It couldn't just be about honor, could it?

Why?

A hand suddenly patted Motoku's arm. He jerked then turned his head. One of his soldiers had awoken him from his memories.

"Sir, are you all right?" the man said in a whisper.

Motoku stared into the man's eyes. He could see concern and fear at the same tie. He took a hold of himself and quickly replied, "Yes. Don't worry about me."

The man gave a small hint of a smile then looked the other way.

Masamune gave a slight glance at them and scoffed softly. He grumbled to himself as he walked through the field, making sure not to step on any remaining bodies.

Motoku eyed him. After being rounded up again back in the castle due to the coming rain, he had told Masamune about the crimson warrior. Although he showed signs of uncertainty, the one-eyed Date had passed his piece of information to Kanetsugu Naoe, who was found in one of the many gardens of the Osaka Castle. The next thing he knew, he was being called by both officers back to the field.

And so, he was here with his soldiers, soaked by the heavily pouring rain. They were whispering, almost muttering to each other. Motoku couldn't help but strain his ears as he glanced at the surrounding bodies.

Kanetsugu and Masamune could hear them from behind. Their conversation was quite clear due to the stillness. But the rain still whispered with them so the two officers could only pick up fractions of their small talk.

"Who are we looking for?"

"I didn't really… I wasn't informed…"

"We were just called out, anyway…"

"I overheard he was an enemy-"

"We're looking for an enemy!"

"Pipe down!"

"But… what if it's an am-?"

The loud clash of thunder broke his word, and Kanetsugu could only guess what that last word was. They were looking for a man from the opposing army. Originally, the castle was in the enemy's hands, and they have an advantage for an ambush… and Yukimura could be bait.

Kanetsugu could imagine the running questions in their panicking minds. What if Yukimura is bait? What if they set up a trap for them?

_Prepare for the unexpected._

This was the only thing Kanetsugu could tell the party. Both he and Masamune Date were experienced and fine men of war, both possessing great strength and wits in battle. If ever there was an ambush, they were their trump cards.

However, both are still human. Fatigue is a big possibility that could cost them their lives.

Still, Kanetsugu did not lose hope. He will find Yukimura, one way or another.

A streak of lightning cut through the sky for a moment, and was gone the next. Staring at the dim sky, Kanetsugu counted in his head: 1… 2… 3…

There was another thunderclap then a rumbling sound from the clouds after. The rain hadn't stopped, and the clanking of armor resonated throughout the field.

Kanetsugu felt the rush of rainwater on his face. It was cool and refreshing; his skin tingled for a while. His head slowly tilted up, letting the water run down his neck. Then he closed his eyes and pondered, Both he and Masamune Date were experienced and fine men of war, both possessing great strength and wits in battle. If ever there was an ambush, they were their trump cards.

However, both are still human. Fatigue is a big possibility that could cost them their lives.

Still, Kanetsugu did not lose hope. He will find Yukimura, one way or another.

A streak of lightning cut through the sky for a moment, and was gone the next. Staring at the dim sky, Kanetsugu counted in his head: 1… 2… 3…

There was another thunderclap then a rumbling sound from the clouds after. The rain hadn't stopped, and the clanking of armor resonated throughout the field.

Kanetsugu felt the rush of rainwater on his face. It was cool and refreshing; his skin tingled for a while. His head slowly tilted up, letting the water run down his neck. Then he closed his eyes and pondered, _Yukimura, where are you?_

"You're spacing out, Kanetsugu," came Masamune's cocky voice. He was standing right beside the taller warrior, an annoyed expression formed on his face.

Kanetsugu bowed his head and glanced at him.

"I was thinking."

"Just move," Masamune said and continued walking. "Dork."

Kanetsugu made a blank stare then heaved a sigh.

Masamune stopped in his tracks and scratched the side of his neck. He kept turning his head from side to side.

"Where is that crimson jerk?" he muttered to himself. If it took too long to find him, someone might think of them suspicious. Ieyasu had a lot of trustworthy officers; most of them are very loyal to that fat tanuki of a man. Who knows if one of them happened to be out here? Masamune groaned and shook his head.

_Nah, I'm thinking too much_, he thought. _This is nothing!_

He chuckled. "When have I become such an idiot?"

Masamune kept walking, but something didn't feel right. He felt like he was being watched, or being followed. The hair on the back of his neck stood. He looked back.

A few soldiers were right behind him, and Kanetsugu was further back, followed by Motoku and his troops. They were following, yes, but this feeling was different.

There was someone else in the area.

A sudden movement of a shadow-like figure escaped the corner of his eye. Masamune turned his head to his left to at least catch a glimpse of the stalker, but not even a silhouette was left.

_What the hell was that?_ Masamune thought, his pupil running around his eye from side to side.

"What is it, Masamune?" asked Kanetsugu who had stopped right beside the smaller man.

"Nothing," Masamune answered. "I thought I saw something move over there." He pointed at the direction he was facing.

Kanetsugu's eyes followed the finger. There wasn't anything to see except the same bodies that surrounded them.

"There's nothing there," he calmly said.

"Yeah, that's what I said!" Masamune growled.

Suddenly, something moved right in front of them. It was so swift, as if it was just a line drawn in midair.

"Did you see that?" Kanetsugu said, startled.

"Hell, I did," Masamune replied. His eye started searching the field again. It was hard to make sure someone was here; the rain still poured heavier by the minute.

"Do you think we're being followed?" the tall warrior muttered.

"Maybe," the other muttered back.

They waited a while, Kanetsugu signaling Motoku to continue searching. They had to make sure if someone was trailing them.

"One thing's for sure," Masamune said, folding his arms, "he's fast."

"Possibly a ninja," Kanetsugu uttered. He took a few steps forward, glancing around.

_I knew that_. Masamune scowled at Kanetsugu's back, half-expecting him to turn around and return the look. But it was pointless; he shook his head.

"It could be that Hattori," Masamune suggested, sounding quite foolish to even be.

Kanetsugu nodded. "It could be, but wasn't there another ninja-?"

"You mean Kotaro Fuuma?" Masamune looked up at him. "Didn't we waste the guy?"

Blankly, the tall man stared at the Date. Masamune paid no attention to this. There wasn't any other word to use, was there?

"Well, then," Kanetsugu sighed, "he must've decided to disappear…"

_Good_, he thought, _nothing too grave to worry about…_

"Great, less trouble for us," Masamune said.

There is was again, this time they heard light footsteps. ("I probably spoke too soon," Kanetsugu muttered.) Alert, the two warriors unsheathed their swords halfway. Kanetsugu held three slips from his deck of charms close to his chest, and Masamune had his hands ready to pull his revolver out. They slowly approached a vague figure—there it was, a silhouette!—standing a distance from them, as if challenging them to a fight.

"That's him, right?" Masamune breathed out, staring at the still figure.

Kanetsugu didn't answer. Was this an ambush? If not, then why are they being followed?

_Stupid question_, he thought. Of course they were being followed! They were being suspicious searching the grounds for a man—an enemy! But what did it matter. He had to find him… he had to recover him.

They were very near; the fog was starting to clear out, to reveal the man's identity. Dark cloth and armor; his face was hidden, and his arms were folded. Just a few more steps and—

"I found him!" someone called out. "He's here!"

The Naoe and the Date jerked and turned their heads back to where they left the troop. They were rather off, and a figure was waving at them.

Masamune hurriedly looked back at their stalker, but he was gone. _Damn, he's fast!_

Kanetsugu rushed to the troops; it was Motoku who had called to them.

"Are you sure?" Masamune came running behind the tall man, yelling out the words.

Motoku nodded. "It's him!"

And there was Yukimura Sanada, sprawled on the ground. His face was on the muddy floor, and rain clanked on the back of his armor. His hand still gripped on his cross-spear.

"Yukimura?" Kanetsugu knelt down beside the body, his voice trying to stay stable. "Yukimura!"

The crimson warrior did not move nor mutter a sound.

"Yukimura, are you all right?" Kanetsugu asked, although he knew Yukimura won't answer back.

"I…I-is he alive?" a soldier whispered to a fellow warrior.

"He's barely breathing…" Masamune's mouth moved on its own. What has he said? It wouldn't help the Naoe or Yukimura… why did he even say it?

But Kanetsugu paid little heed to the Date's words. Yukimura was _breathing_. And he is going to live.

"Yukimura!" Kanetsugu called out. He gently but quickly shifted the warrior's position. Now Yukimura was lying on his back, facing the sky.

Rain fell on his dirty yet pale face, slowly cleaning the mud away. The bruises on his cheeks started to shoe clearly; his eyes were soggy, one of them swollen. And the calm expression…

He was gone.

_No!_ Kanetsugu yelled in his head. _No! He cannot be… he's not dead yet…!_

His emotions slow began to take over him, to overwhelm him—but it didn't matter anymore! Yukimura was… Yukimura is…

"Yukimura!" he called to him. "Can you hear me?"

_This can't be_, Kanetsugu thought, _this just can't be… It just can't!_

He stared at Yukimura's half-opened eyes, pleading, looking for a sign of life.

"Please, say something…"

Masamune watched with his ever-watchful eye. He felt like his mind was paralyzed; he didn't move. He was too pained to see the Naoe almost in tears. He didn't know, the rain refrained him from knowing. But even as he watched the heavy scene, he fought with himself. Thoughts—_unusual_ thoughts began swimming in his mind: Why the hell can't I move? Why do I feel sober? Don't tell me I'm feeling pity for the man! No! Absurd! For him? What is wrong with me!

However, he could only conjure up one solution for his problem:

_I guess I'll just feel sad for the guy… just for now…_

And that was what he did. He stood there like a watchman, sinking in his own troubling thoughts.

Motoku, who stood beside Masamune, was disturbed. As he looked at the crimson warrior's pale face, he didn't have the slightest idea on what to feel. Was he supposed to be happy, overjoyed to see his enemy near death? Relieved that he was defeated? Or was he supposed to mourn for the man, no matter what grudge Motoku had on the warrior?

His head span for a moment because of the trail of thoughts. But no matter how he looked it, he felt as if his heart dropped into a pit inside him—wherever that is. Seeing the tall warrior pleading, begging for life to spark right before them…

_Was Master Kanetsugu ever like this?_ Motoku asked himself, his eyes fixed on the back of the Naoe's armor.

For some particular reason, a warm thread of water flowed down on his cheek.

Kanetsugu's head jerked. Had he seen something?"

"Yukimura! Yukimura!" Kanetsugu gently shook the limp man's arm, bending closer. "Are you with me? Hey…!"

He bit his lip.

"Oh, this is terrible…"

The pale face was still. But, for a moment, Kanetsugu swore he saw a movement from the swollen eyelids.

Out of relief, the Naoe held the warrior into his arms. He sighed and stroked his hair.

"You're going to be all right, okay?" Kanetsugu said softly, his hands supporting the body. "Once we find shelter, we'll get you a doctor immediately…"

"Once we get out of the rain, " Masamune groaned. "It's getting really damp under this armor."

"Hnn…"

The three officers looked at the warrior. Then they exchanged astonished glances.

Yukimura was alive.

His lips began to tremble, as if the fear of having to taste death rushed into him, and his pupils began to move in the whites from under the lids. His fingers twitched, his arms started to fidget a little, and his chest heaved slowly.

"No way…" Motoku muttered under his breath, staring at the reviving Yukimura with eyes the size of plates.

"Hnn…" Yukimura groaned out again with his teeth clenched.

Kanetsugu watched as the warrior's lips formed silent words.

"Mi… mi…" He followed closely. "Mi… u… na… i…"

Then Yukimura moaned, and whispered with all his remaining strength, "M… Mitsu… nari…"

And, as if his strength was sucked right out of him, the crimson warrior closed his eyes and went limp, sinking back into deep slumber.

***

In the relief wing, where many of the wounded lay on white mats, Kanetsugu sat by the screen door. He had taken his helmet off and started sliding his hand on it. His eyes were covered by his locks. Silently, he hoped and prayed that Yukimura was going to make it.

"Master Kanetsugu?"

The warrior looked up at the man who approached him.

Motoku cautiously walked near.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Kanetsugu nodded. "Yes, I'm fine…" Then he blinked and abruptly added, "How… how is he?"

Motoku answered briefly, "He hasn't woken up yet."

The taller warrior bowed his head and sighed.

"Come," Motoku continued on. "The doctor said you can see him."

Kanetsugu looked up at the other man. He nodded and got up. With his helmet under his right arm, he followed Motoku through a sliding door at the end of the room.

The crimson warrior was separated from the rest of the wounded soldiers. Yukimura lay down in one of the special quarters, since he was a soldier from the opposing army (and Motoku requested that he'd be given special treatment). Though suspicious of any sudden attack, the doctor had willingly done check-ups, given him some medicine and ointment, and repeated over and over again, every hour or so.

The doctor had passed word to Motoku to Kanetsugu that it was all right to come and see Yukimura for a while.

He sat down as he examined the warrior and wondered why an officer of theirs would suddenly bring a man half-dead in. It didn't matter if Yukimura was an enemy. He knew Kanetsugu and Yukimura were once comrades, but to hold onto that bond up until now? Most officers would simply throw away their feelings and do their job.

The doctor chuckled.

"Well," he said to himself. "The war is over. Probably some things will change."

Kanetsugu and Motoku walked through a long, narrow hallway. There weren't any other doors, except the sliding one they had entered from and the other that they were approaching to. There was no light inside, but only the rays coming from the windows on the right-hand wall. The floor creaked under their feet as they walked.

"This place was rarely used," Motoku muttered. "I heard they only used this part of the quarters for emergencies."

"I can tell," Kanetsugu replied. His eyes followed the line of windows as they walked. Their bodies seemed to cut through the light every time they passed a window.

They finally reached the end of the hall and stood in front of a white sliding door.

"Doctor," Motoku called out.

"Yes, I heard you," a strong but calm voice came from behind the screen. "Please, come in."

Motoku held on the door and gently slid it open.

The smell of medicine and ointment suddenly filled the air. The stuffy atmosphere spread throughout the room. It was a rather small area, with a wall of shelves full of bottles of liquid and herbs. Some tools lay on the floor beside a white mat where Yukimura was resting.

"This is Doctor Kyoshiro," Motoku said, apparently introducing the two men. "I asked him to give Sanada-dono special treatment."

Kanetsugu observed the doctor as he nodded and gave an assuring smile.

_He seems to be trustworthy_, Kanetsugu thought, nodding back then turned his head.

"How is he?" he asked, his eyes glued to Yukimura's frail body.

The doctor held his head up to look at the tall warrior, observing him briefly. A thin smile formed on his lips.

"His body is still weak," the doctor said, still smiling, "but the worst is over, and I've managed to close his wounds and give him medicine. What he really needs now is rest, which is the best that we can give him."

Kanetsugu faced his head to the doctor who continued to beam brightly at him.

"That's why you don't have to worry so much, Naoe-dono," Motoku said lightly, smiling. "You're friend is in good hands, I can assure you."

Relieved, the tall warrior smiled. "I'll leave him to you, then, Kyoshiro-san."

The doctor bowed his head. "I also promise you your regular visits here everyday to check on him."

"Thank you so much," Kanetsugu said gladly, bowing as well.

"Oh, don't thank me just yet, my good sir," Kyoshiro said, rolling his sleeve up. "You haven't asked anyone to see to your wounds, have you?"

Kanetsugu smiled nervously. "Oh yes, I forgot over my worries…"

"Then there's no tie to waste. Please, sit down."

Kanetsugu sat on one of the cushions the doctor provided them as he wondered about his own condition.

"I also have medicine to calm your mind."

"I don't drink drugs, doctor."

"Ha, of course not. I suppose tea is enough for you?"

"Yes, that would be perfect."

Little did they know that, amidst his frail condition, Yukimura unconsciously listened to the men in the room, smiling in his dream.

* * *

Yukimura: That was finally over...

That's right! Now it's gonna go back months ago. Just you wait and see. Everyone's gonna spring back to life!  
Please wait for the next chapter~!

Oh, by the way, I've changed my pen to CrimsonLeather, just so you know. See ya then!


End file.
